


Parte 1

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Vida y Memorias de Andrew Parrish [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Adorable Sheriff, Feels, Gen, M/M, Parrish has some internal issues, Pre-Slash, Stiles where are you, slightly angst, ¿?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El despertador siempre suena a las cinco y media de la mañana los lunes, jueves y viernes, porque los martes y los miércoles trabaja de tarde, los sábados tiene turno de noche y los domingos libra.<br/>Cualquiera diría que eso no es vida, que eso afecta en lo que a socializar se refiere.<br/>Pero Andrew Parrish lo prefiere así.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Aquel lunes sabe que será diferente en cuanto pone un pie dentro de la Comisaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola~!  
> Hoy os traigo esta monadez. Un oneshot 100% Deputy Parrish, prácticamente pre-slash porque no hay nada demasiado explícito en esta historia...  
> Lo escribí íntegramente en una app de notas de mi móvil, y estoy muuuy contenta con el resultado.  
> Creo que no soy la única que piensa que Parrish es un encanto de chaval y que merece más escenas en la serie. ¡Y tampoco seré la única que piense en él como el hijo de Peter! COME ON, JEFF xD
> 
> I SHIP STARRISH BECAUSE IT'S REALLY GOOD, SRSLY. But then Sterek endgame, como sieeempre digo ;)  
> Y, por cierto, si le llamo Andrew es porque me gusta ese nombre y creo que le pega muchísimo~
> 
> En fin, ¡disfrutad de este oneshot!

El despertador siempre suena a las cinco y media de la mañana los lunes, jueves y viernes, porque los martes y los miércoles trabaja de tarde, los sábados tiene turno de noche y los domingos libra.  
Cualquiera diría que eso no es vida, que eso afecta en lo que a socializar se refiere.  
Pero Andrew Parrish lo prefiere así.

Nunca ha sido de ésos que se pasan todo el día en la calle, y que únicamente aparecen por casa para comer (a veces ni eso) y dormir (ídem)  
La mayor parte de su vida la ha pasado entre libros y no le avergüenza lo más mínimo admitir que no tiene ni una sola persona a la que llamar "amigo", está bien como está.  
La otra gran parte ha sido en el Ejército, entre maniobras y pruebas con todo tipo de explosivos (minas antipersona incluidas) Está seguro de que es de los pocos que disfrutaba con ello; ser capaz de manejar a su antojo algo tan peligroso como una bomba (indentificarla, desarmarla) Es pura adrenalina, y Andrew se siente orgulloso de poder decir que puede hacerlo, que a pesar de tener 24 años es tan diestro con un artefacto como lo es con su miembro viril cada noche en la soledad de su apartamento.

Tras la última nota de la canción que tiene predeterminada como alarma ( _Wake Me Up_ , de _Avicii_ ), Andrew se incorpora finalmente en la cama y agarra el móvil para que no vuelva a sonar más. Después se levanta, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo completamente desnudo a excepción de unos boxers de color negro cubriendo sus partes íntimas, y camina hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Lo hará con prisa, sin demasiadas ceremonias, a veces tocándose un poco pensando en nadie en particular (hasta que conozca a alguien con el que pueda hacerlo a conciencia), se observará en el espejo -escrutando su cabello castaño tirando a pelirrojo, y sus cansados ojos castaño verdosos-, borrará de nuevo con agua cada marca de sueño de su rostro, se lavará los dientes, se vestirá finalmente con el uniforme de ayudante del Sheriff, cogerá su Fiat 500L color beige y parará en una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería para tomarse una buena taza de café solo _la leche me produce ardor de estómago, gracias_ antes de plantarse definitivamente en el trabajo.  
Esa suele ser su rutina, sea cual sea su jornada de trabajo.

Aquel lunes sabe que será diferente en cuanto pone un pie dentro de la Comisaría.  
Enseguida el Sheriff Stilinski se le acerca y coloca una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, chico.

Andrew le estudia con la mirada y no le gusta lo que ve. Su Jefe parece devastado y más cansado que nunca.  
Rápidamente endereza su espalda y realiza un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, señor?

Debe de ser grave para que haya tanto trajín en la Estación, no puede evitar notar.

 _¿Qué estará pasando?_ , se pregunta mentalmente, su ceño frunciéndose a la misma vez.

-Mi hijo ha desaparecido. Me mandó un mensaje al móvil diciendo que estaba bien y que no le buscase, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo le ha pasado o que está a punto de hacerlo. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, Andrew.

Este mira fijamente al hombre casi sin parpadear. Es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre, y que le esté pidiendo ayuda precisamente a él es algo que le hace sentir un calorcillo en el pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Cuente conmigo para lo que sea, señor.

John Stilinski parece relajar sus facciones por breves instantes justo antes de pasarse una mano por la cara y soltar un apenas perceptible suspiro.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías rastrear su Jeep, por favor? Quizá esté conduciéndolo en este mismo momento o ande cerca de él...

-Lo haré -contesta sin más Andrew, entrando acto seguido en su pequeño despacho. No hay tiempo que perder.

Mientras se desvive por localizar el Jeep -bastante cuidado para tener tantos años-, observa una foto del chico, con un interés que está muy lejos de ser puramente profesional.  
Stiles Stilinski. 17 años. Estudia en el Instituto de Beacon Hills. Va al mismo curso y clase que Scott McCall... Una mueca se instala en el rostro de Andrew. En lo personal ese chico le mosquea, parece esconder algo y eso no le gusta. Además, que sea hijo de ese Agente del FBI... Reprime un escalofrío. El hombre es demasiado intenso.  
De vuelta a Stiles, Andrew pasea sus ojos claros por sus aniñadas pero bonitas facciones, por esos ojos color miel y los lunares que pueblan su rostro -y es incapaz de no preguntarse cuántos más esconderá su ropa-, su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo...  
Andrew cierra los ojos por unos segundos tratando de enfriar no sólo sus ideas cuando algo le dice que debe abrirlos, así que lo hace.

Una sonrisa baila en su rostro.

-Lo tengo, señor. He encontrado el Jeep de Stiles -anuncia una vez que se levanta y abre la puerta del despacho.

Y no sabe por qué ha llamado al hijo de su Jefe por su nombre, de verdad que no, pero no puede importarle menos cuando ve el alivio y el nacimiento de una sonrisa en el rostro perpetuamente preocupado del hombre.

 

 

Cuando el Sheriff regresa esa noche a Comisaría, Andrew sigue allí. Apenas se ha movido de su butaca más que para estirar las piernas y se ha comido medio bocadillo vegetal porque en el 24 horas de la esquina ya no quedaban de jamón york y queso. Su cuerpo está al borde del colapso y siente que su cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro, como una de tantas bombas que tuvo que desarmar en el pasado (tener que lidiar con Rafael McCall contribuyó bastante a ello) Aún así, espera instrucciones diligente.

En cuanto el hombre le ve va directo hacia él y extiende su mano derecha. Enseguida Andrew se levanta de la silla y se la estrecha.

-Quiero que sepas que es todo un honor para mí tenerte como ayudante, Parrish -su tono de voz es suave y tan relajante que Andrew se pierde en él.- No te haces a la idea de lo mucho que aprecio tu dedicación y esfuerzo, y, por supuesto, el que encontrases hoy el Jeep de mi hijo.

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo, señor.

El hombre niega con la cabeza y palmea el brazo izquierdo de Andrew, en un gesto que pretende ser amistoso. Así lo entiende Andrew y por ello sonríe ligeramente.

-Tu turno acabó hace 10 horas,muchacho. Vete a casa y descansa. Y mañana no te quiero ver en todo el día por aquí.

-Pero señor, tengo cosas que hacer... -trata de quejarse Andrew, pero se ve abruptamente interrumpido.

-Otro se encargará de ello, no te preocupes.

Andrew está a punto de replicar que nadie puede hacer su trabajo mejor que él, pero en el último segundo decide claudicar.

-De acuerdo, señor.

-Y el viernes te espero en mi casa para cenar. A las 8. Sin retrasos. Ah, y si vas a traer algo, que sea con muchas proteínas; Stiles no hace más que darme verde y estoy harto de decirle que no soy ninguna vaca.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew se amplia y hasta se permite soltar una pequeña risa, para nada burlona.  
Y es que ya le cae bien el tal Stiles y aún no le ha conocido en persona.

-Allí estaré, señor, pero lo que no le prometo es lo otro. Yo mismo no suelo comer cosas con demasiado colesterol.

Ante esto John deja escapar un gemido de frustración pasándose una mano por la cara -gesto muy habitual en él-, a lo que Andrew trata de reprimir otra risita.

-Siento que presentaros va a ser un error... Veo mi futuro lleno de ensaladas a tutiplén, espaghettis vegetales y porquerías por el estilo, y no me gusta nada.

A Andrew sí que le gusta, porque por primera vez se imagina con alguien que no es él mismo, pero no dice nada, sino que simplemente se encoge de hombros y le dirige una mirada piadosa.

-Esa mirada ya no funciona conmigo, muchacho. Stiles la ha puesto en práctica demasiadas veces y ha perdido su efecto en mí -vuelve a palmearle en el brazo.- Pero no dejes que te retenga por más tiempo, chico. Vete a casa.

-Sí, señor -recoge su chaqueta del uniforme de trabajo, la cual tenía colocada en el respaldo de la butaca, y se la pone.- Le veré el miércoles, entonces.

Cuando no oye contestación alguna, se extraña y levanta la mirada sólo para encontrar a su Jefe observándole en silencio.  
Eso le provoca un pequeño vuelco al corazón. Porque le está mirando como un padre lo haría y él nunca conoció al suyo, y eso le duele un poco.

-¿Señor... ?

Eso parece sacar de sus pensamientos al hombre, que parpadea muy despacio, casi de la misma forma en que habla seguidamente:

-Quiero que cuando estemos a solas me llames John.

Otro vuelco al corazón.

-Si la gente se entera...

No termina la frase porque tiene miedo de que el hombre se eche atrás, de que diga "Tienes razón, no tendría ni que haberlo sugerido, así que lo mejor será que continúes llamándome señor, y yo seguiré llamándote Parrish", así que se calla como un muerto, mirando hacia el suelo, ambos puños apretados, la sangre agolpada en su cabeza y retumbándole en los oídos, y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.  
Hasta que oye lo siguiente y un sollozo le rompe por dentro:

-Me recuerdas tanto a mi hijo Stiles... Por favor, permítele a este viejo ese pequeño capricho.

Esta vez su tono de voz es de súplica, no cabe duda alguna. Y aunque Andrew se siente ligeramente obligado, en realidad en su interior siente que quiere hacerlo. Así que lo hace.

-Tú no estás viejo... John.

Algo brilla entonces en los ojos del hombre y una risa burbujea desde su garganta escapando por su boca en forma de carcajada.

-Ya hasta hablas como él.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Andrew pasea su mirada por el rostro cansado del hombre.

-También tú deberías descansar, John, permanecer junto a tu hijo. Te necesita.

-Sí... -suspira, tratando de alisar las arrugas de su frente con una de sus manos.- Hasta el miércoles pues, Andrew.

Este asiente mientras coge la cartera en la que siempre lleva todas sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta del despacho.

-Buenas noches, John.

 

 

Esa misma noche en la soledad de su apartamento y de su cama, ni se toca ni piensa siquiera en hacerlo. Acostado boca arriba, los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, se dedica a imaginar, a soñar despierto, una vida junto a John y Stiles Stilinski. Eso sí, su mente le conoce tan bien que él no aparece ni como hijo ni hermano precisamente...

Y así es como poco después cae dormido, con miles de escenarios, de posibilidades en su cabeza: de cómo se ganará a John como suegro e incluso a Stiles como novio, de cómo será su primer beso con este último, de cenas en familia llenas de pequeñas pullas y risas...  
Por fin puede decir que tiene algo por lo que levantarse de la cama cada día, algo que cambie su monótono día a día, algo por lo que luchar contra sí mismo.  
Porque por primera vez en su vida quiere que el tiempo pase rápido.

**Author's Note:**

> Como me lo habéis pedido tan amablemente, seguiré escribiendo. ¡Espero no defraudaros! ;)


End file.
